Rose, John, and The Doctor
by Millienellie.The-Doctor-Is-In
Summary: AU. Takes place after TATM. With Amy gone, the doctor has no idea what to do, but the TARDIS knows what the Doctor needs. She takes him somewhere he never thought he would go again, somewhere that breaks his heart and give him joy at the same time; there's also a surprise waiting for him too. Sorry I suck at summaries;)
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE  
The blue box appeared in the alleyway, unnoticed as usual; it was a very good disguise. Inside, a man was running around the large room, pushing buttons and pulling levers on the big control panel in the center. He had no idea where the TARDIS had landed. He was planning on going to the warm planet of Axelon, but his machine had a different plan.  
He straitened his bow tie before he stepped out of small blue box that was bigger on the inside. The minute he left the TARDIS he knew something was very wrong.  
He walked out of the ally and into the busy streets if London. It would have looked like a perfectly normal London, if you weren't The Doctor.  
He sighed. All that work and there was still a hole in the universe big enough for the TARDIS.  
He was in the alternate dimension.  
The TARDIS had taken him to Rose.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
Rose Tyler loved her new life.  
She had both a mother and father. She had a perfect new job at a brand new department store not unlike the one she worked at so long ago in an alternate dimension , and she was married to the love of her life, The Doctor, but here he went by John Smith.  
"Morning sweetie," she said as she grabbed the coffee of the table and kissed her husband on the lips, an absolutely normal thing to do.  
He smile, lines crinkled on the edges of his chocolate brown eyes. "Good morning my Rose," he said back. He had his black rimmed glasses on, and was reading the morning post.  
"You know, coffee could stunt his growth," john said as his wife sipped her coffee and read the news from behind him.  
She lightly kissed his cheek, and then looked down at he belly, distended outward in front of her. "I think he'll be just fine, but how do you know it's a boy? It could be a lovely little girl," she said.  
John, still reading the paper, answered. "Well I am a Time Lord, i think I would know these things," he said smiling.  
"You just want to have a son," replied Rose sarcastically.  
"Yes, that would be nice, but I wouldn't mind having a daughter either, whatever our baby is will be perfect to me," he said, standing next to his wife and lightly holding her stomach. The baby kicked and they both giggled. "You know, why don't you stay home today? The arrival date is supposed to be soon, I think I want you home when it's time," he said.  
"Well, i don't know," replied Rose tiredly, sipping her coffee. "A baby is expensive, and you don't even have a real job, someone has to make money," she said.  
"My Sonic business is going really well if you ask me! I get calls all the time asking if I could fix their TVs or electronics! A sonic screwdriver does come in handy," he said.  
Then he heard it.  
The noise that would always be familiar to his ears because he had heard it all his life.  
He heard his TARDIS.  
Rose saw the look on his face. "What is it dear?" She asked.  
"You didn't hear it?" He asked, eyes still dazed as he listened.  
"Hear what?" She asked, now very confused.  
"Follow me! Allons-y!"  
"Honey, i can't exactly run like I used to, I kind of have a load to carry with me!" She said after him as he ran to the door. But rose didn't have that far to run.  
When John opened the door, he froze.  
"Honey, what is it? Who's there?" The first thing rose saw when she looked out the door was a bow tie.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
The man at the front door just stood there. He was tall but not as tall as her husband. He had a fairly large chin, and was wearing a white shirt with a brown suit coat over it, darker brown patches on the elbows. He also wore a bow tie, he adjusted it as he looked straight at her husband.  
She looked at John's face, it was in shock, confusion sprinkled in his eyes behind the dark look of knowing that he always wore and she had become so used to.  
"Well," said the stranger. "Isn't this a surprise!" And without any permission what-so-ever, he walked strait into their house.  
"What are you doing? This could be very dangerous! What are you doing here? It's impossible!" Rose looked at her husband as he spoke the the man he so obviously knew, but how? Who was he?  
The man spoke. "Calm down" he said. "It couldn't be a paradox because you are not me, so there's no danger whatsoever," the mans eyes flickered over to Rose and then back to John.  
"Well, you might as well sit down then," John said to the other man. "Honey," she looked over at him when he addresses her.  
"Yes dear?" She asked. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the other man flinch.  
"Can you get us some tea?" He asked.  
"Of course" she said as she waddled away to the kitchen.  
She listened intently to the men as they spoke.  
Her husband spoke first. "What are you doing here? More importantly, how did you get here?" His voice was not mean or demanding but curious and friendly  
The other man spoke. "I don't know. I was actually trying to get away from earth for a little bit, I was planning in going to Axelon, but the TARDIS apparently had other plans. I usually find it sexy when she does that, but this is not good, I've been through enough pain in the last few months, I don't really want to dredge up anymore," Rose's interest sparked at the mention of the TARDIS, but she heard that unbearable sadness in his voice as he spoke.  
"Why would she bring you here do you think? Does she want you to take Rose back? Does she think we don't have a life started?" Her husbands voice got harder as he spoke. What does he mean by "want Rose back"? She had never met this man in her life.  
"Calm down, that not what she brought me here for, I'm sure of that. I couldn't take her with me anyway, I'm giving up on companions, they always leave in the end. That is pain I just don't want to deal with anymore," again there was sadness in the strangers voice. She carried the tea out and handed one to each of the men, then carefully sat down.  
"I know, I'm sorry Doctor; wow that's weird, addressing you as Doctor. It's like talking to yourself. Well technically, if you thing about it, i am," her husband rattled on. Then it hit her like a speeding truck.  
He tea glass dropped from her hands as she stare at the stranger who wasn't a stranger. "Doctor?" She said quietly.  
The man looked over at her, she saw the sadness in his eyes that was so different from her husbands. It was the sadness that only appeared when you lost someone you cared about. "Rose, I'm not your Doctor. I was a long time ago, but I'm not the same man, obviously. You're Doctor is sitting right next to you,"  
Her husband put his hand in her shoulder. "But how?" She asked. "How many regenerations since you left?"  
"Only one," he replied. "This is my eleventh, well technically my 12th, but this is my eleventh body,"  
Her husband tried to speak but she interrupted. "How did you die?" She asked very quietly.  
"Radiation. After the Master sent the time lords back to the time rift. I died to save Donna's grandfather, radiation poisoning. That's when the TARDIS crashed in Amy's yard..." He trailed off, stopping when he mentioned the girl named Amy.  
"Amy?" Rose asked quietly. "Why isn't she with you?"  
Her husband spoke. "Rose, I think that's enough questions for now," he said. She looked at him confused then looked over at the other Doctor.  
There was a tear on his cheek. She rarely saw the Doctor cry. "She died. Her husband was taken by the weeping angles and she joined him so they could live, and die, together," he closed his eyes. "I would be in much worse condition if River hadn't been there, we comforted each other, they were her parents, it must have been much harder for her. Amy was my best friend..."  
"Who's River?" Rose asked. The Doctor smiled.  
"Well, to put it simply, she's my wife," he laughed aloud. "She's quite clever she is, and she thinks my bow tie is cool," he smiled again, adjusting his bow tie. "Bow ties are cool," he said more to himself that to the others.  
Rose was very confused. This doctor was so different from her husband and the doctor she know before him.  
She looked over at her husband and saw he was laughing too. "River, I should have known," now Rose was definitely confused.  
"How do you know River?" she asked her husband.  
"Met her in the library when I was traveling with Donna; well technically I wasn't the one who was traveling with Donna, he was, but I have the memories so..." He paused to take a breath. " I was so confused in how she knew who I was, it's quite obvious now," he gestured to the Doctor.  
This conversation seemed to lighten the mood. The Doctor stood up. "Well I'm not going anywhere soon, not until the TARDIS recharges. You mind if I park her in here?" He asked stretching his arms upwards.  
Her husband stood and spoke. "Not at all! I'd love to catch up, see what's been happening since I apparently died. I'd like to know how the Master came back, if you don't mind,"  
The Doctor: "it's quite a long story, but we should have plenty if time.  
"Well," Rose said shocked. "That is not something I was expecting,"  
The Doctor laughed and then jumped out the door.  
When the door shut, rose looked over at her husband. "I'm glad I stayed home today," she said. "Because I really need to go lay down,"


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
Both Doctors were sitting in the living room, laughing even hours after the TARDIS landed in the corner of the dining room.  
"I never knew I was so entertaining! I should talk to myself more often," The Doctor laughed and took a sip of tea."so," the doctor said after Rose had gone to bed. "How far along is she?" He asked, talking another sip of tea.  
"8 months, 2weeks, and 1 day," replied John.  
"She's still as beautiful as I remember her," the doctor said.  
"She is," john said a little defensively. "Can I ask you a question?" He said, leaning back in his chair and brushing his hand through his hair.  
"Yeah, what do you have in mind?" The Doctor asked a little skeptically  
"Where do u plan on going next?" John asked. His eyes watching.  
The Doctor smiled. "Well, I was planning on going to Axelon, but if I do, I know I will find someone there and offer them a chance to travel; and then eventually, they will leave, and again I will be alone," he paused, taking a sip of his tea. "I'll go where ever the TARDIS wants to take me, then I'll live out the rest of this life in solitude; there will be no more pain. The universe can take care of itself, it always has. I've just been the man in the background, helping it move along, but not anymore,"  
"That sounds quite lonely, don't you think?" Asked John. The doctor just smiled.  
"It's nothing I'm not used to," he said. "You should know, you have the memories,"  
John's brown eyes grew darker, but he quickly became himself again. "Yes, I remember all about loneliness, and I've never liked it,"  
The awkward conversation was interrupted by a shrill scream from up stairs.  
"Honey!" Screamed rose. Both men jumped up. "It's time!" Her husbands face flushed white as he froze there, his eyes wide. The Doctor on the other hand snapped into action.  
"Hey! John! Wake up! Your wife is having your child!" Yelled the Doctor.  
They both rushed up the stairs and helped Rose up and down the stairs into the TARDIS.  
"I had forgotten how convenient a TARDIS was," said John as he set rose down by the staircase. "You remodeled!" He said as he ran over to help the doctor with the control panel.  
The TARDIS whirred and faded from the house, reappearing again in the nearest hospital waiting room.  
The men helped rose out of the big blue box, ignoring the gasps and stares of the people around them. Rose was breathing in and out quickly.  
"Hey! We need a doctor! My wife's having our child!" yelled John.  
A few doctors rushed into action, one of the was all to familiar. "Come with me, my name is doctor Jones," the dark skinned doctor helped Rose into a wheel chair.  
"Martha?" both Doctor's said at the same time.  
"Is the really the time?!" Yelled Rose.  
Doctor Jones quickly pushed Rose down the hallway, both Doctors following quickly behind.  
"I'm sorry, I see many patients a day, have we met?" Martha said as other doctors rushed to her side.  
"No never mind," the Doctor said, John was holding his wife's hand as she was rushed down the hallway.  
They made it to a door and Rose was pushed in. Her husband followed as the Doctor stayed in the hallway.  
Doctor Jones came out and addresses the Doctor. "This could be awhile, you can head to the waiting room if you'd like, and maybe move your police box," she said nonchalantly as if a spaceship landed in her hospital often.  
"Thank you," he replied, straitening his bow tie and brushing his bangs out of his face.  
He walked over to his TARDIS and closed the door behind him, moving it into the corner of the waiting room. He sat down in the cushioned chair by the big consul.  
"Is this why you brought me here?" he asked aloud, knowing there was no answer. "So I could be here for myself while Rose has a child that belongs to my clone?"  
Just then the door opened. It was John, his face was white and sweaty and he looked as if he was going to pass out. "I couldn't handle the birth of my first child either!" He said aloud.  
The Doctor laughed, as if remembering a distant and amusing memory.  
"You'll be fine," the o Doctor said, getting up and walking over to John. He put his hand on his shoulder.  
John smiled and took a deep breath. There was a knock on the door.  
The Doctor went to the door and opened it a crack. It was Martha Jones. "It's a girl," she said smiling.  
Both the Doctors rushed out the door of the TARDIS. John was in the lead and the Doctor was right behind him.  
When they got into the room, Rose was laying in a hospital bed, her hair plastered to her forehead with sweat. In her arms was a pink blanket.  
John slowly walked toward Rose and his new born daughter. He smiled down at Rose and then looked over at his baby with warm brown eyes.  
Rose looked over at the Doctor who stood in the corner of the room watching the scene unfold. "Well come over here Doctor," she said.  
The Doctor walked shyly over to the bed. Rose held up her baby and the Doctor held her lightly. As he looked at the face of the little girl, he smiled.  
"I know what I want to name her," Rose said to her husband.  
"And what would that be dear?" He asked back, kissing her forehead.  
"Amy," she said. The Doctor looked up suddenly. "Amy Pond Tyler Smith," the Doctor looked back down at the little girl.  
"Well hello there little Amy," a small tear slipped down his cheek. "When one is lost, another even greater one takes its place," he said.  
He handed Amy back to Rose, and nodded to both of them. "Thank you, it was absolutely wonderful seeing you both again," he said to them.  
They both looked up at him in shock. "What do you mean? You can't leave now," said Rose handing her child to its father as she spoke.  
"Rose," the Doctor began. "everyone has to go at some point. Take care of her, okay? And make sure u keep an eye on him too," he pointed at John.  
Rose shook her head. "It was great seeing you again Doctor," she said, her voice cracked.  
"Being lonely isn't alway the best thing," John said to the Doctor. "Everything will work out, I promise you that,"  
The Doctor nodded and then turned and walked toward the door. "Goodbye Rose, goodbye John," he stopped as he walked out the door.  
John gave him a nod, and Rose said Goodbye. The words still echoed inside the Doctor's head as he pulled the levers and pushed the buttons in the TARDIS. A single tear stayed on his cheek as his machine flew through time and space.


	5. Epilogue

EPILOGUE  
The TARDIS landed in an ally across from a park. For the first time in a long time, the TARDIS landed exactly where he wanted it too.  
The Doctor walked out the doors but stayed in the ally, leaning against the wall and staring across at the park.  
In the park, a little red-headed girl sat in the grass with her best friend, a dark skinned little girl with her dark hair in braids.  
The Doctor could just hear what they were saying.  
"Tell me about the Raggedy Man again, Amy," the little dark skinned girl asked.  
"Well, Melody, he's tall and he had a big blue box that's bigger on the inside. He said that he travels everywhere in space and that he can go to the future in it!" Amy told her friend. "He said he's gonna come back for me and take me with him, he fixed that scary crack in my wall with a tool he calls a sonic screwdriver, it goes like this: buzzzzzzzzzzzz"  
Melody laughed. "I wish I could meet the Raggedy Man," she said.  
"When he comes back, you can go with me!" Amy said excitedly.  
A little boy ran over to the two girls and sat down next to them. "Hey Amy!" He said excitedly. "What are you guys talking about?" He asked.  
"The Raggedy Man," replied Amy. "Go away Rory, it's none of your business,"  
The Doctor laughed as he watched Amy push Rory and make him fall backwards and roll down the little hill.  
He watched as Amy ran down the hill to help him back up.  
The Doctor smiled at the scene. Then he turned around and walked into the TARDIS.  
The TARDIS disappeared on the spot. Amy and Rory were sitting on the ground laughing when she heard the familiar noise.  
She stood up and looked around for the big blue box, but it was gone.  
She sat back down with her friends and laughed again, she would always wait for the Doctor...  
She was the girl who waited.


End file.
